El corazón de Yue
by RelatosdeunaOtaku
Summary: Realmente, desde que fui engendrado nunca he deseado nada que fuese únicamente para mí, ni joyas, ni propiedades... Y no es que me estuviese reprimiendo o algo así, simplemente forma parte de mi naturaleza. No obstante es la primera vez que verdaderamente he pensado: "Esta es la única cosa que ansío y he de conseguir bajo cualquier circunstancia" y ello es...
1. Dreamless-Sin sueños

**Clasificación: **Digamos que la clasificación en general de esta serie de relatos es más bien entre **K y K+**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino que son propiedad de las cuatro grandes mangakas de Clamp

**Notas del autor: **Bueno, para empezar quería decir, que al menos este capítulo está narrado por Yue, lo cual me ha costado un tanto... Y bueno, antes que nada añadiré también que esta historia por ahora sólo tendrá tres capítulos que guardarán cierta relación entre ellos... Espero que no me haya quedado demasiado largo :P, sin más espero que les agrade.

* * *

**Dreamless-Sin sueños**

Oscuridad. Todo estaba sumido en la más absoluta oscuridad, oscuridad de mis pensamientos. Negro. Aquel era el color que mejor me definía, que mejor calificaba la oquedad de mis sueños, de mi mera existencia... Tan sólo una diversidad de fondos negros se postraba ante mí en aquel lóbrego e infinito espacio no había NADA; nada más que yo y el vacío, condenado a caer y caer sin protección ni barandilla alguna. ¿Quién soy yo? Si no soy más que un mero reflejo, ¿Quién soy yo? Resonaba a golpe de mil punzadas en algún desértico lugar de mí. Estoy cayendo, siendo devorado por la negrura que habita en mi mente/corazón, esa que en cuanto atisba el más mínimo haz de esperanza lo despedaza y destruye sin misericordia alguna, no más misericordia en la tierra donde nadie come ni bebe... ¿Quién soy yo? Pienso y me repito bajo esta insustancial existencia, ¿Quién soy yo si no soy más que un mero parásito? Siendo así que mi subsistencia pende de un frágil y fino hilo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi supervivencia condena otra?

Me estoy derrumbando, derrumbando junto con la estructura que fundamenta mi verdadero ser... ¿Qué es está sensación? ¿Vacío? Me siento... ¿Vacío? Desapareciendo, estoy desapareciendo lentamente... ¿Si algún día yo dejará este mundo...? ¿...Alguien me añoraría? ¿Tiene sentido mi existencia? No quiero, no quiero... ¡No quiero desaparecer!

― ¡Yue! ¡Yue! ¡Despierta! ― Noto el áspero tacto de unas garras al posarse sobre mí. ― ¡Hey! ¡Yue! ¿No me oyes?

― ¿Umm? ― Emito un sonido gutural mientras trato de luchar contras las hordas del sueño que oprimen mis párpados con rudeza.

― ¡Yue! ¡No te vuelvas a dormir! ― Esta vez me zarandea. Airado, aparto sus zarpas y gruño impulsado por un acto-reflejo. ― ¡Oye! ¡A mí no me gruñas! ¿Qué clase de modales te ha enseñado el amo Clow?

― Déjame dormir un poco más... ― Suplico con tan sólo un hilo de voz mientras trato de retomar la quietud de mis sueños.

― ¡Yue! ¡Resiste! ¡No te duermas! ― Escucho cual vago y distante susurro. ― ¡Si no te despiertas voy a tener que hacer algo que no te va a gustar!

― Como sea... ― bostezo, ¡Luz! Que molesta es la luz. Pienso mientras me llevo lo que parece ser un cojín a la cara, así mucho mejor... Por alguna razón mis oídos hacían ademán de repetir mi nombre cual ronroneo de un gato, no obstante, aquella no era la voz de mis pensamientos, entonces... ¿Quién me estaba llamando?

― ¡Yue! ¡Por favor! ― Al abrir mis ojos, no sin una profunda pesadez, lo primero que capto no es más que la alada imagen que representa a mi compañero, Keroberos, sus ojos son el mismísimo reflejo de la preocupación. Así que, haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas me restriego los ojos... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy tan cansado? ¿Por qué siento mi cuerpo más pesado de lo habitual? ¿Habré engordado? Imposible... Eso es totalmente imposible. Y sobre todo... No recuerdo que el levantarme hubiese requerido un esfuerzo tan arduo y doloroso, o por lo menos hasta ahora, de hecho acostumbraba a ser yo el que a menudo cargaba con la responsabilidad de despertar a Keroberos, entonces... ¿Qué le está sucediendo a mi cuerpo?

― ¿Keroberos? ― Observo algo desorientado mi entorno, ¿Me quedé dormido en el sofá? No lo recuerdo. ― ¿Qué pasa? ― pregunto al volver a contemplar el serio y preocupado semblante de Keroberos, por último mi mirada se centra en una manta que habría sido colocada sobre mí la noche de ayer, ese aroma sin duda alguna es de...

― ¡Gracias a Dios que te has despertado! ― Exclama él, tan escandaloso como de costumbre.

― ¿Umm?

― ¡Me has asustado! Tu rostro estaba completamente pálido, sudabas y no hacías más que susurrar palabras inconexas. ― Asegura él con aires de reproche. ― ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo intentando despertarte? ― De mis labios no sale más que un gruñido, ¿Para eso es que me ha levantado? Aunque... En cierto modo no es algo habitual en mí, yo no sudo o hablo en sueños y mucho menos acostumbro a tenerlos; normalmente no sueño nada y si lo hago no lo recuerdo, nada más que imágenes vagas e intermitentes que vienen y van...

Escucho a Keroberos decir algo más, ― como para no oírlo ― no obstante mi mente desconecta para acudir a un único pensamiento y ese es... Así y sin más me levanto dispuesto a abandonar la habitación cuando mi compañero dice:

―¡Oye! ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Te estoy hablando! ― Me reprocha. ― Además, no te levantes así, ya te he dicho que no tienes buen aspecto.

― Clow...

― ¿Qué has dicho?

¿Dónde está Clow? ¿Por qué no está aquí con nosotros? Siempre que me despierto la primera persona que me recibe es Clow, mi amo... ¿Le habrá pasado algo? No, no creo, de haber sido de esa forma lo sabría, ¿Verdad?... Cálmate. Me digo a mí mismo, soy capaz de saber en todo momento si el amo Clow me necesita incluso aun si ello interrumpe mis sueños, ya debería de saberlo, aun así...

― ¡Hey! ¿A dónde estás yendo? ― Escucho sus pasos tras de mí, ¡Pero que molesto! ― No vayas a los aposentos de Clow-san, está durmiendo. ― Me pregunto por qué es que estoy tan nervioso, temeroso. Pienso mientras noto como mis manos titubean levemente, ¿Qué es este sentimiento que me causa tanto malestar? Estoy... ¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué? La preocupación, si mal no me equivoco es un estado psicológico el cual causa cierta incapacidad a la hora de controlar las emociones. ¿Estoy realmente preocupado?¿Emociones? Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo, se que son un cúmulo de sensaciones que provocan efectos positivos o negativos, pero no estoy muy seguro de ello; las emociones hacen que las personas pierdan el control de sus actos. No obstante, Clow-san dice que son necesarias, que son las que caracterizan a los seres vivos y que una persona que carezca de emociones no tiene alma, será pues que... ¿Yo no tengo alma? De todas formas, si la albergo o no la albergo es un asunto trivial, o por lo menos para mí carece de relevancia.

― ¡Yue espera! Clow podría... ― Deja la frase en el aire pues yo abro sin disimulo alguno la puerta, y efectivamente, allí yacía Clow hecho un ovillo en la cama. ― ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije... ― Susurra Keroberos mientras me hace señas para que salgamos del cuarto, y lo habría hecho, lo habría hecho de no ser porque de pronto a mis oídos llega la descompasada respiración del amo Clow junto con varios tantos de jadeos. ¡Clow! A pesar de que siento la urgencia de correr hasta su cama me contengo caminando a una lentitud casi desesperante, mientras a mis espaldas escuchaba la irritante voz del guardián del Sol apurándome para que abandonase aquella habitación. Sin más me mantengo aquí, estático frente a su cama y estudiando con la mirada al señor Clow; su rostro... Su rostro está completamente incendiado tal si de un momento a otro esas manchas rojas que lo invaden fuesen a saltar de sus mejillas. ¿Por qué su cara está tan roja...? A pesar de ello me resulta tan hermoso... No se podía decir que reposase en perfecta quietud, pero aun sonrojado y sudando a borbotones albergaba un encanto especial, el rostro de mi maestro... Completamente preso de algún extraño hechizo, poso mi mano sobre la frente de Clow sin dejar de mirarle un instante, y no es que no quisiera sino que no podía, alguna fuerza superior a mí me lo impedía, me impedía dejar de contemplar una y otra vez sus delicadas facciones.

― Está... ― Y sin previo aviso mi mano se desliza _accidentalmente_ desde su frente hasta la mejilla. Su piel... Su piel es tan suave y tersa que... Realmente me gustaría acariciarla, sentir el contraste de su cálida tez bajo el contacto de mis gélidas manos, aquella sensación era tan inconcebible y a su vez tan embriagadora... ¿Estaría bien si tan sólo deslizara mi mano sobre la pálida piel de mi maestro tan sólo un instante más? No, no lo estaría. Me contesto casi al instante; a mí no me agradaría en lo más mínimo ser tocado sin razón aparente, entonces... ¿Por qué tendría que agradarle a Clow-san? Aunque muy en el fondo, una parte de mí que hasta ahora desconocía rogaba por más, por más de que aquella fascinante sensación, mientras que la otra, más prudente y obediente, por alguna razón se avergonzaba y luchaba desesperadamente por retomar el control de la situación. ¿Tan insólito e inmoral resulta ser el mero hecho de querer acariciar el rostro de mi amo? ― Ardiendo... ― Finalmente mis manos terminan por posarse, de alguna forma, sobre los labios del susodicho, terreno peligroso... Los labios del señor Clow; no estaba seguro de poder definirlos con algún calificativo en concreto pero en el caso de que pudiese supongo que sería algo así como apetecibles; o aquel otro adjetivo que mencionó Clow en cierta ocasión, ¿Cómo es que era? ¡Ah! Sí, sugerentes, aunque realmente no sabía exactamente lo que representaba aquella palabra, aun así creía tener una idea muy aproximada.

El caso es que desde hace varios días había desarrollado cierto interés por esa parte desconocida de la anatomía de mi señor, hasta el punto de que lo que empezó siendo una simple e inocente curiosidad acabó tornándose una extraña obsesión. He de confesar que últimamente me siento muy extraño, en ocasiones experimento una peculiar calidez en ciertas partes de mi cuerpo, como mi pecho o mis orejas... Y la cosa no acaba ahí, pues hay muchos días en los que soy incapaz de escuchar ni una sola palabra que Clow me dedique, únicamente observo como sus labios se abren y se cierran tratando de hilar una frase coherente. ¿Es eso normal? No obstante no es que yo sea normal, siquiera soy humano aun así... ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Acaso estoy defectuoso? ¿Debería de hablar sobre ello con Clow? No obstante mi parte más sensata me disuade de todo empeño.

Ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro y trato de centrarme en la situación que se presta ante mí en este preciso instante, vuelvo la cabeza para observar a Keroberos y de repente aparto la mano del rostro de Clow y me urge la necesidad de dar una explicación a cerca de mi atrevimiento, cual malhechor confesando sus fechorías, no obstante me abstengo... No he hecho nada malo, aún...

― ¿Qué le sucede al amo Clow? ― Da unos tantos pasos hasta situarse junto a mí. Permanezco en silencio contemplando la situación.

― Fiebre. ― Digo de forma innata. ¿Fiebre? ― Tiene fiebre. ― Añado con firmeza.

― ¿Qué? ¿Clow-san está enfermo? ― Revolotea alrededor de mi cuando menos inquieto. ― ¿Y qué hacemos? ― Añade desesperado mientras sigue en su empeño de rodearme...

―¡Para! ― Exclamo totalmente irritado.

― Yue... ¿Acabas de... Gritar? ― Pregunta Keroberos perplejo y ahora que lo dice... Es cierto, ¿Acabo de gritar? Pero eso implica un levantamiento de voz, lo cual sentencia que yo... ¿He perdido los papeles? ¿Es eso posible? Le he gritado a Keroberos. ¡Demonios! ¡No sé que me pasa! ¿Por qué estoy tan irritado y ansioso? No obstante el flujo de mis pensamientos se ve frustrado por otro jadeo más proveniente de la boca de Clow.

― ¡Clow-san! ― Esta vez es mi compañero quien exclama, yo, simplemente me llevo una mano al rostro tratando de entrever lo que habría de hacer. ¿Qué es lo primero que se ha de hacer para cuidar a un enfermo? ¡Ajá! Pienso mientras me dirijo al baño particular del cuarto, no sin escuchar la voz de Kero llamándome, y tomo entre mis mano una diminuta palangana, no obstante cuando me dispongo a coger una toalla todo a mi paso se difumina y desenfoca. ¿Qué está pasando? Me tambaleo y aferro a la pared tratando de recobrar la estabilidad, mi cabeza... ¿Por qué me siento tan débil?

―¡Yue! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan frívolo? ¡No es momento de tomar un baño el amo Clow nos necesita!. ― Escucho a Keroberos tras la puerta del baño, ¿Ducharme? Me pregunto de dónde sacará esas ideas tan disparatadas... Por otro lado me llevo una mano a la cabeza e inspirando y espirando intento recomponerme. ¿Qué me ha pasado?

― ¿Dónde están los suministros de agua? ― Le pregunto al salir del baño con palangana y toalla en mano, si consigo secar el sudor de Clow y refrescarlo un tanto apuesto a que se sentirá mejor...

― No nos queda una sola gota. ― Anuncia. ¿Qué? ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? Yo sencillamente no suelo estar al tanto de ello pues no requiero del agua como sustento, no obstante tengo la certeza de que es un elemento imprescindible en cuanto a humanos se refiere. Entonces, ¿Por qué nos hemos quedado sin ese bien? Aunque supongo que será porque todas las mañanas, mucho antes de que Keroberos y yo amanezcamos, Clow acostumbra a ir al pozo a extraer dicha sustancia o bien usa la carta Watery, y pues hoy parece que no ha ejecutado su rutina matutina. No nos pongamos nerviosos. Me digo a mí mismo, esto tiene una fácil solución.

― Keroberos ve a traer agua. ― Le ordeno.

― ¿Qué y qué vas a hacer tú? ― Inquiere él.

― Cuidaré del amo Clow. ― Mi compañero enarca una ceja ante mi comentario. ¿He dicho algo fuera de lugar?

― ¿Estás loco? ¿Y si alguien me ve? Tú podrías pasar desapercibido con más facilidad ― Deja caer mi compañero, aparto mi mirada de él y vuelvo a posarla sobre el atormentado rostro de mi maestro, para luego cruzarme de brazos ante la atenta mirada de Keroberos.

― ¿Pero qué? ¡Eres un irresponsable! ¡Irresponsable! ¡Yo no me hago cargo de lo que sea que pueda suceder! ― Farfulla de mala gana. ― ¡Ya estas otra vez comportándote como un crío caprichoso! ¡Claro! Cómo Clow siempre te mima de más tú ya te crees el rey del Mambo ― ¿El rey de Mambo? ¿Qué es Mambo? ¿Será algún país que desconozco? Contemplo algo desconcertado la idea mientras Kero prosigue con sus aspavientos.

― Vas a despertar al amo Clow-san. ― Digo al escuchar los quejidos por parte de mi amo y señor, por lo que la cara de Keroberos se torna de un rojo carmesí mientras los dientes le rechinan, ¿Estará enfermo él también? Lo dudo mucho.

―Clow, Clow, Clow, ¿Es qué no tienes otra palabra en la boca? ¡Menuda lata! ― Gruñe mientras se da la vuelta para abandonar la habitación. ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? Que compañero más problemático, casi nunca comprendo nada de lo que me reprocha por eso he llegado a la conclusión de hacer caso omiso a la mayoría de sus comentarios. ― Volveré enseguida. ― Le escucho a la distancia. ¿Por qué siempre me reprochará por el trato que tengo con Clow? Él continuamente insiste en que me consiente en exceso o tiene cierta preferencia conmigo, pero, ¿Por qué habría de tenerla? Nuestro amo se esfuerza por dedicarnos algo de su ajetreado tiempo a cada cual, no obstante cuando Keroberos acusa al mago de dicho crimen el aludido simplemente se ríe y no formula palabra alguna. Aunque yo no pienso que Clow tenga ningún favoritismo lo cierto es que la idea se me hace tentadora. Me pregunto por qué nuestro maestro nos ha creado de esta forma, tan opuestos... Sinceramente eso lo complica todo considerablemente, incluso la escasa comunicación que a duras penas mantenemos. Y no es que a mí me disguste Kero, o algo parecido, aunque tampoco sabría decir si me agrada, pero supongo que si lo soporto y existe cierta convivencia entre nosotros ya es un comienzo. ¿Le agradaré yo a Kero? Siempre quiere pelear o disputar conmigo sin razón aparente, además de que en ciertas ocasiones, como en esta, parece que mi sola presencia le exaspera de sobremanera. Por un lado Clow dice que es importante establecer comunicación con los demás, no obstante ello no me quita el sueño mas aunque yo no soy muy hablador, Keroberos siempre tiene algo de lo que dialogar, ya sea de comida u otros variantes. Por otro lado, yo nunca se como empezar una conversación con el guardián del sol.

Justo cuando me dispongo a pensar que habría de hacer para bajar la elevada temperatura de Clow-san, atisbo como el mencionado se destapa en uno de sus arrebatos febriles. Esto está mal, muy mal, el amo Clow no cesa de dar vueltas en la cama inquieto tal si algún mal lo mantuviese preso de un maleficio.

Sin más, me agacho un tanto para volver a arropar a mi único amo y señor, sería un problema si por el hecho de estar expuesto empeorase. No obstante, Clow decide volver a destaparse.

― ¿Clow-san? ― Susurro al creer que tal vez se haya despertado, al no recibir respuesta alguna vuelvo a cubrirlo a pesar de que este vuelve a repetir el mismo gesto. No sé porque me da la sensación de que Clow no quiere ser tapado...

Al no saber que hacer al respecto me llevo una mano a la barbilla y pienso, ¿Qué haría Clow en mi lugar? ― Umm... ― Ahora que lo recuerdo... Aquella vez, cuando Keroberos comió un pastel en proceso de descomposición, Clow mencionó algo acerca de unas hierbas curativas y que para cada mal había un remedio mediante la botánica. Lo tengo, entonces... Tan sólo debo de ir a la biblioteca improvisada de mi dueño y buscar el libro. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Aunque lo cierto es que pensar con la desquiciante e incesante voz de Keroberos tras la oreja ha de ser un deporte de riesgo... No obstante, en cuanto doy un par de pasos soy detenido, pues la mano de Clow se ha aferrado a mi brazo prácticamente hincando sus uñas en el proceso, eso dejará marcas... A pesar de que noto como mi piel se resiente en el acto, no hago ningún esfuerzo por desasirme de su agarre.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Le pregunto en balde para después contemplar su desasosegado rostro, está tiritando, temblando como una hoja desamparada y abandonada a su suerte una noche de invierno...

― Lo siento... ― Susurro prácticamente en su oído tras haberme arrodillado frente a su cama. ― Tú... No quieres estar solo, ¿Verdad? ― Aunque no recibo respuesta alguna, Clow se revuelve en la cama... Supongo que nadie quiere estar solo, sentirse completamente abandonado sin nadie a quien poder recurrir, ese sentimiento de desolación que casi se torna en desesperación... Yo antes pensaba que me gustaba la soledad, la tranquilidad y paz que ello me otorgaba, pero un día como cualquier otro cuando desperté no había nadie... Ni siquiera Keroberos, en ese entonces un cúmulo de emociones me abarcaron, me sentí ansioso y angustiado al mismo tiempo, todo estaba sumido bajo una absoluta oscuridad que no albergaba fin... Así que cuando vi a Clow y a Keroberos me sentí realmente aliviado, aunque al final no resulto ser más que un contratiempo de la carta The Dark.

Al contemplar a Clow, caigo en cuenta de que parece haberse serenado un tanto, aunque su respiración sigue siendo apresurada y su rostro no hace evidencia de algún cambio... Parece tan frágil y delicado que me gustaría poder aislarlo del resto del mundo, envolverlo en mis alas blancas para así poder atesorarlo y protegerlo de cualquier mal al acecho. Y de alguna forma comienzo a sentirme débil, decaído... ¿Qué puedo hacer para que se sienta mejor? Me cuestiono algo inquieto, ese Keroberos... ¿Dónde se habrá metido? La mano de Clow es tan cálida... No obstante se aferra a mí como si de un salvavidas me tratase, tanto que estoy empezando a sentirme un poco dolorido, pero no me importa, nada me importa salvo velar por aquella persona que me lo ha dado todo sin prácticamente pedir nada a cambio... Nuevamente vuelve a mí una sensación embriagadora, ¿Qué es esta calidez que me embarga casi por completo? Es como volar pero con los pies sobre la tierra, aunque muy ciertamente volar en comparación con esta emoción esta sobrevalorado...

Inclino la cabeza y dejo caer mis labios sobre la frente de Clow, aún esta caliente, y acude a mí una fragancia cuando menos singular, olor a flor de cerezo y magia. Cierro los ojos e inhalo aquel aroma tan manetizante dejándome llevar, dominar por aquel estado de inconsciencia. Para cuando advierto el rumbo que están tomando mis acciones mis labios rozan los ajenos y de pronto... ¡Una descarga! Aunque algo anonadado, me aparto un tanto de Clow, me mantengo a escasos centímetros... ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Me pregunto a mi mismo, ¿Qué estoy haciendo con está actitud tan desordenada? Siquiera estoy muy seguro de lo que sea que pretendo o pretendía hacer.

― ¿Y-Yue...? ― Sale de sus labios con un hilo de voz mientras entrecierra los ojos y por alguna razón se me corta la respiración.

― Clow-san, ¿Tiene hambre? ― Aparto mi rostro del ajeno y lo apoyo sobre mis manos que reposan en la cama.

― Estoy bien... No tienes porque preocuparte... ― Esboza una desgastada sonrisa, ¿Parezco preocupado? Y con la mano libre me revuelve el pelo. En cuestión de segundos Clow vuelve a sumirse en el mundo de los sueños, esta vez, totalmente destrozado le secundo... ¿Me siento tan débil por que es así como se siente Clow? ¿Puede un ser sin sueños como yo estar experimentando un sentimiento más allá de la lealtad...? ¿Es eso probable? Fueron los últimos pensamientos que me embargaron.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! :DDDD siento si tiene alguna falta de ortografía.

Un besito muy grande y muy fuerte para mi **DarkSong** que me ha motivado mucho para escribir. xx


	2. soulles-Sin alma

**Nota del autor:** OEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¿Cómo estáis todos? Pues este capítulo aunque me ha costado un poco de escribir, la verdad es que no me ha gustado demasiado el resultado :/ escribir por Yue se me hace algo difícil. De todas formas espero que les guste. si todo va bien este es el penúltimo capitulo de mi 'mini fanfic'

Un besito a mi **DarkSong**

* * *

**Soulless-Sin alma**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, aunque quizá más radiante de lo usual, no obstante aquello no cambiaba en exceso el panorama. El cielo añil estaba completamente despejado, y las exiguas , que se mostraban de un intenso nívea, se asemejaban al suave y dulce algodón de azúcar... ¿Qué decir? Después de todo no me sorprendía en lo más mínimo, pues todo era tal como Clow-san lo había predicho, bueno, a pesar de ello, se me hacía un tanto divertido ver a Keroberos, cada día, hacer apuestas con nuestro señor a cerca del clima que acontecería a la mañana siguiente... Sí, esa era la nueva y peculiar afición del guardián del sol, pareciese que le hubiese cogido cierto gustillo a eso de perder... La verdad es que no lo acababa de entender, ¿Por qué la gente hace apuestas a cerca de cosas de las que no está plenamente seguros? Carece de sentido, sin embargo se me hace incluso lastimoso ver a Keroberos derrota tras derrota, ¿Es que no se habrá dado cuenta de que el amo Clow es infalible? Es imposible ganarle en algo así, pues estoy casi seguro de que él puede prevenir a ciencia cierta todo lo que se proponga, y lo que no también. Me pregunto si eso estará bien para él, no hace mucho mencionó algo a cerca de lo tedioso que resultaba adelantarse a los acontecimientos.

Mi maestro en estos instantes, se halla en el jardín, pues al parecer tiene visita... Esta vez es pelirroja y voluptuosa, y además puedo percibir un gran poder dentro de sí, ¿Será así como le gusten las chicas a mi amo? Con curvas y los cabellos incendiados... De cualquier forma no creo que haga mucha distinción, ya puestos a ello lo he hallado con rubias, morenas, castañas, pelirrojas, con el pelo de colorines e incluso con un ojo de distinto color, el caso es que ninguna suele volver. Y no es que Clow sea aficionado a las hechiceras, o eso creo yo, sino que las pretendientas le salen incluso de

debajo de las piedras, por eso es que, no puedo evitar pensar... ¿Qué tendrán ellas que yo o Keroberos no tengamos? Me replanteo mientras estudio con atención a la criatura que me devuelve la mirada tras el espejo; su rostro parece totalmente impasible junto con unos ojos de un peculiar plateado que no reflejan más que hastío y otro tanto de apatía, sus cabellos largos a juego con el color de sus iris y al bajar... Me llevo las manos al torso, ¿Será porque yo no tengo semejantes curvas? ¿Es eso lo que me hace diferente? Pienso mientras me palpo el pecho totalmente plano. Pero si es así, ¿Por qué Clow no me ha creado a mí también como esas chicas? Él podría haberlo hecho si de verás lo hubiera deseado.

― ¿Q-Qué estas haciendo Yue? ― Veo el rostro horrorizado de Keroberos tras el espejo.

― ¿Umm? ― Me quedo en blanco, realmente no tengo ni la menor idea de que estoy haciendo... Supongo que ahora entiendo la frase que citó en aquella ocasión Clow: "Hay acciones que no se pueden explicar".

― Estás muy rarito últimamente. ― Sigue mirándome con estupefacción. ¿Estoy raro? No obstante, Keroberos siempre se pasa un buen rato frente al espejo admirando su _'belleza'_ o algo así... ¿Estar con Keroberos me está afectando? ¿Me voy a convertir en una especie de león amarillo egocéntrico? Le dirijo una última mirada a Keroberos, y decido salir del cuarto. Sin nada que hacer, me encamino al jardín, donde a pesar de ser Otoño me reciben varios tantos de pétalos de flor de cerezo, ¿The Flower se ha descontrolado nuevamente? No obstante me detengo junto a un árbol al contemplar que la invitada del amo Clow todavía prevalece hablando animosamente con su anfitrión...

― Umm... ― Me cruzo de brazos de brazos y apoyo el pie sobre el árbol más cercano. Tal parece que Clow-san se divierte, rara es la vez que se ríe de esa manera conmigo... ¿Será por qué yo no le cuento chistes como Keroberos? O ¿Será que yo no tengo ese carisma que tanto le caracteriza? De todas formas, no creo que esa chica vuelva, y si vuelve con el tiempo será espantada como el resto... Ninguna es diferente, aunque supongo que eso me reconforta de alguna forma, bueno... Si Clow-san se casase, ya no tendría más tiempo para nosotros sus guardianes. La verdad es que se me hace extraño imaginarme una vida en la que Clow no estuviese pendiente de nosotros, pero supongo que es porque estoy acostumbrado a ello, pues si ahora encontrase mujer creo que me sentiría muy solo, que extraña sensación...

Me pregunto qué es lo que querrá esta doncella, ¿Dinero? ¿Joyas? ¿Poder? ¿Una predicción del prestigioso mago Clow? Ninguna de ellas alberga una noble intención en cuanto a él se refiere, y por eso... Y por eso, ¡Las odio! Un momento... ¿Las odio? Esta sensación ardiente y algo repulsiva es... ¿Odio? Bueno, estoy seguro de que a Keroberos tampoco le hacen mucha gracia, juegan e intentan aprovecharse de la bondad de nuestro amo, es normal que las odie, ¿Verdad? No puedo evitar pensar que lo hacen sentirse infinitamente solo...

De pronto aquella chica decide tomarse la libertad de abrazar al señor Clow, quien opta por corresponderle en su atrevimiento. ¿Qué hace? ¿Por qué se deja tocar de esa forma tan gratuita? ¿Es que no se da cuenta que no hay más sino dobles intenciones bajo esa mascará de piel tersa y largas pestañas? Tan ingenuo... Ella por su parte, al separarse deposita una mano sobre la mejilla de Clow a una escandalosa cercanía, he de decir.

― Clow-san. ― Camino con parsimonia hasta él ignorando completamente a la segunda, y menos deseada, presencia.

― ¡Ah! ¡Yue! Buenos días. ― Me dedica su habitual sonrisa mientras se aparta 'disimuladamente' de ella.

― ¿Y tú quién eres? ― Dice algo irritada, yo por mi parte le dedico una mirada para después desquitar mi atención de ella.

― Clow-san, la carta The Flower se ha descontrolado.

― Este es mi guardián de la luna, Yue. ― Anuncia Clow haciendo caso omiso a mi último comentario.

― ¡Encantada! Yo soy Elisabeth. ― Me sonríe mientras alarga su mano hacía mí. ¿Qué quiere que haga? Pienso mientras miro su mano aún tendida, ¿Será algún saludo extranjero? ― Encantada, yo soy Elisabeth. ― Vuelve a repetir el proceso con mano inclusive. Asiento con la cabeza tratando denotar que he recibido el mensaje adecuadamente y que ya puede darse por satisfecha, aunque de lo contrario según transcurre el tiempo ella va torciendo el gesto y buscando a Clow con la mirada, un Clow que se cubre la boca tratando de disimular su risa. ¿He hecho algo fuera de lugar otra vez? ― Clow, ¿Qué le pasa a tu guardián?

― No se lo tengas en cuenta, no lo hace con maldad es que... ― Vuelve a taparse la boca. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tendría que haber besado su mano? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habría de besar una mano que no es la de mi maestro?

―¡Clow! ― Replica ella.

― Perdón, perdón. ― Dice aunque su actitud es más bien despreocupada, Elisabeth lanza un gruñido y farfulla:

― ¡Lo sabía! ¡No has cambiado en absoluto! ¡Prefieres a esos guardianes tuyos que a cualquier otro contacto social! ― La alas de la nariz se le dilatan. ― ¡Te arrepentirás por esto! ― Se marcha a pasos agigantados.

― ¿He hecho algo malo? ― Pregunto algo confuso mientras le dirijo una mirada a Clow.

― ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Te refieres a eso... ― Dice algo distraído. ― La verdad es que no sabía que hacer para quitármela de encima. ― Se rasca la nuca algo avergonzado.

― Clow-san.

― ¿Mande?

― ¿Qué le dice un calvo a otro? ― Le pregunto, al no recibir respuesta alguna contesto: ― Cuánto tiempo sin vernos el pelo. ― Al principio Clow me mira muy serio, después sus labios empiezan a curvarse hacía abajo sucesivas veces para luego estallar en carcajadas, ¡Clow-san se está riendo! Los chistes de Keroberos funcionan, realmente no creía que lo hicieran...

― ¿¡Cómo puedes decir algo así tan serio y después quedarte tan ancho!? ¡Es demasiado! ― Se lleva una mano a la boca. ― ¡Tú de verdad no sabes como contar un chiste! A pesar de que el amo Clow, se estuviese riendo a mí costa, la verdad es que en cierto modo me hacía feliz...

Una dulce y agradable brisa hacía oscilar mis cabellos mientras acariciaba mi rostro; la tranquilidad y la paz se hacían presente ahora más que nunca, así que inhalé y cargué mis pulmones de aquel aire tan puro y limpio, para luego sentarme al lado del que era mi amo.

― Entonces, ¿Ella era tu amiga de la infancia?

― Más o menos. ― Se toma su tiempo para contestar. ― Ella proviene de una familia acomodada, por ello hace algunos años mis padres me prepararon una boda concertada. ― Dice sin más, yo asiento con la cabeza como signo de que alberga toda mi atención mientras mi mirada vaga algo perdida en el horizonte... Es extraño que Clow-san hable de su pasado, así que cuando lo hace lo escucho muy atentamente. Sé que no le gusta mucho hablar de ello, por lo que intento no presionarlo. Supongo, que es normal que me agrade en cierto modo conocer cosas con respecto a mi amo, aún así no me importa en exceso, pues el pasado pasado es.

El Clow que yo conozco no es otro que el del presente, por ello aunque antaño hubiese realizado todo tipo de fechorías mi opinión no cambiaría en absoluto con respecto a él. Él es mi amo y señor y por ello lo respetaré y honraré en sus memorias por toda la eternidad... Por otra parte, aunque no me gusta pavonearme de mí mismo, no como cierto individuo que convive conmigo, considero que en este mundo yo soy el ser que mejor comprende a Clow, que mejor interpreta sus sentimientos... Después de todo me siento especialmente conectado a él, conectado a la energía mágica que me cede para sustentar mi existencia.

Clow enmudece tras ese último comentario, por lo que nos mantenemos en silencio, un precioso y alabado silencio, tan cercanos que con el más leve movimiento podría rozar su mano, por supuesto no lo haría a no ser que él así lo demandará.

― Clow-san, ¿Cree que tengo alma? ― Sale de mis labios mientras prosigo con la mirada fija en ningún sitio.

― ¿Y por qué no habrías de tenerla? ― Vuelve el rostro para mirarme y por defecto imito su acción. En respuesta, me encojo de hombros sin saber que decir al respecto. Mi voz, mi olor, mi cuerpo, mis pensamientos... ¿Algo de eso me pertenece? O, ¿No soy más que un burdo títere sin voluntad ni inteligencia propia...? ― No soy yo quien maneja los hilos de tu destino, sólo tú eres dueño de tu mente y corazón, recuérdalo... ― Con su dedo índice golpea mi pecho quizá en un intento de enfatizar el significado de sus palabras, yo por mi parte me limito a asentir con la cabeza algo aliviado, Clow siempre sabe que decir para hacer que me sienta mejor... Tal parece que puede ver a través de mi 'fría máscara', y ello, nunca me ha representando ningún tipo de problema, de hecho hasta no hace mucho es que ha comenzado a inquietarme, ¿Cuánta es la capacidad que tiene de ver a través de mí? Y si así fuere... ¿Por qué me asustaría que Clow pudiese ver lo peor/mejor de mí?

― ...Recuérdalo cuando encuentres a la persona más importante para ti, Yue. ― Dice muy seriamente. ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso? ¿Por qué Clow siempre dice o hace cosas que se escapan a mi comprensión? Pasan unos minutos hasta que consigo hilar una frase coherente.

― ¿Más importante que el amo Clow? ― Parpadeo varias veces tratando de hacerme a la idea, ¿Más importante que Clow? Me repito a mí mismo, cuanto más lo pienso más descabellada me parece la idea. ¡Imposible! Me niego a creer eso, jamás... Prefiero la muerte antes que el deshonor, la muerte antes que traicionar a mi creador, a todo cuanto creo, a mis principios...

En los labios de Clow se esboza lo que parece ser una sonrisa amarga, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dice nada? ¿Es que acaso piensa que le voy a fallar de algún modo? ¿Desconfía de mí? ¿En qué fundamentos se basa? Por alguna razón me urge la necesidad de tirarme del pelo y gritar, pero en lugar de eso me limito a cerrar los puños con fuerza. Me siento tan... Impotente. ¿Cuan patético es que puedo llegar a ser? Sintiéndome dolido aun cuando no he sido golpeado, herido por un cúmulo de palabras que al fin y al cabo el viento arrastrará consigo, no es propio de mí... Aún con todo, siento que de alguna forma esa simple oración ha rasgado y magullado mi, ya, quebrado orgullo. Estoy tan molesto que cuanto más lo pienso más me mortifico, y cuanto más me mortifico más siento a la rabia consumirme, rabia que finalmente termina expirando para dar paso a la resignación... Una profunda y desgarradora resignación. Yo nunca, nunca, nunca, abandonaría a Clow... Entonces, ¿Por qué...?

― Pero, Clow yo no... ― Empiezo a decir cabizbajo e incapaz de dirigirle una sola mirada, no obstante soy interrumpido.

―Yue. ― Con su mano levanta mi barbilla y me obliga a mirarle. ― ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Realmente das miedo con el ceño fruncido! ― Añade mientras empieza a toquetear mis cejas divertido, no puedo... Su bipolaridad crónica me supera... No obstante aún me siento frustrado y algo asustado porque en ocasiones las palabras de Clow-san pueden llegar a ser verdaderamente aterradoras; la forma en la que alteran mi estado de ánimo y me repercuten es definitivamente estremecedora. ― ¡Hey! ¿Por qué no pruebas a sonreír para mí? ― Contesta extrañamente jovial, sus cambios de personalidad son como latigazos... ¿Sonreír? Realmente no es algo que haya intentado hacer porque simplemente nunca me ha urgido la necesidad, sin embargo si es eso lo que mi amo ansía con gusto cumpliré, es más, no puede ser tan difícil, ¿Verdad? Pienso mientras trato de saciar los caprichosos deseos de mi maestro. Clow enarca una ceja antes de decir:

― Eh... ah... ¿Sabes qué? Mejor déjalo... ― Aletea la mano tal si estuviese apartando a una mosca.

― ¿Umm? ― Le miro algo confuso, a veces pienso que Clow encuentra cierto placer en provocar situaciones que me hacen sentir incómodo...

Nuevamente se forja un silencio, aunque quizá no tan agraciado como el primero de ellos, pues aun con la más herrumbrosa katana podría cortarse la tensión que se mascaba en el ambiente. " Recuérdalo cuando encuentres a la persona más importante para ti, Yue", al parecer mi subconsciente le encontraba cierta vena cómica a eso de repetirme una y otra vez las mismas palabras, agotado, me llevo una mano al rostro tratando de reprimir un bostezo... El peso del día cae sobre mis hombros cual trastazo soporífero, estoy tan cansado... Pienso mientras mis párpados se cierran y noto una ligera sensación de vértigo en la boca del estómago para después no sentir nada más, nada más que silencio y negrura.

― ¡Yue! ―Y sin previo aviso unos brazos ajenos me estrechan contra sí, deteniendo de esta forma, la caída... ¿Eh?¿Qué pasa? ¡Enemigos! ¿Nos atacan? Tal es el sobresalto que mis alas, hasta ahora comprimidas en algún lugar de mí, se materializan. No obstante, cuando me dispongo a lanzar un contraataque, las palabras de Clow me desarman. ― Perdóname.

― ¿Umm? ― ¿Qué está... Sucediendo? No entiendo nada... Por inercia mi cabeza termina reposando sobre el hombro de Clow, pues al parecer sus brazos se han cerrado alrededor de mi cuello; plumas, plumas y más plumas descienden y acarician mi rostro. ¿Se está disculpando conmigo? ¿He hecho al amo Clow sentirse apenado? Lucho contra mis párpados.

― Has estado sintiéndote mal por mí culpa últimamente, ¿Verdad? ― Cuando empiezo a ser semiconsciente de mis actos, advierto el modo protector en el que mis alas se han cerrado en torno a Clow, esta persona... Esta persona es el mayor de mis tesoros. ―Mi delicada salud ha estado menguando tus fuerzas. ― Afirma, Clow, mientras percibo como un torrente de energía comienza a recorrer cada uno de los poros de mi piel, esta es... Sin duda alguna, la magia de Clow, convino para después aferrarme a su espalda y cerrar los ojos tratando retener ese preciso instante en mi retina. ― Pero no has querido advertirme de tu situación por no ocasionarme molestias... Tú verdaderamente dejarías que tu cuerpo se consumiese antes que poner en peligro mi existencia, ¿Me equivoco? ― Simplemente me limito a asentir con la cabeza, me pregunto por qué es que las palabras de Clow siempre son tan complejas. ― Gracias por preocuparte por mí Yue, no te imaginas cuan feliz me hace. ― Casi puedo atisbar la sonrisa en sus labios.

Palabras cargadas de afecto como "gracias" "perdóname"... No puedo evitar que den vueltas en mi cabeza tratando de encontrarle algún significado. Desde el día en que nací Clow siempre me ha tratado como a su igual, me dio un nombre y una razón de ser... Me pregunto por qué será, que mi amo sigue insistiendo en tratarme como si yo realmente fuese un humano más cuando los únicos rasgos, que considero, albergo en común son mi apariencia y capacidad de dormir, por el resto un mundo de diferencias nos aíslan. Aún así él sigue en su tarea de atribuirme calificativos de los que, en mi opinión, carezco cosas cómo: "gentil" "amable" o "tierno"... Tan sólo trata de humanizarme de algún modo.

Clow desliza su mano por mi espina dorsal y casi al instante mis alas menguan hasta terminar desapareciendo; un estremecimiento me sacude, realmente no encuentro palabras que expliquen esta sensación de júbilo que se manifiesta con su presencia, sólo sé que cuanta más energía me otorga, anhelo más y más de su magia; no hay forma humanamente posible de escapar de este círculo vicioso del que nunca elegí formar parte, al menos no para mí, quien depende plenamente de su amo.

―Clow-san. ― Digo con apenas un hilo de voz. ― ¿Qué es el amor? ― Noto su respiración justo en mi nuca.

― ¿Amor? ― Pregunta Clow mientras se separa de mí para mirarme a los ojos con fijeza; y una última pluma blanca se interpone entre nosotros, pluma que Clow intercepta y captura con una sola mano. ― Hay muchas definiciones y conceptos de amor, pero supongo que tu ya has leído antes algo de eso.

― Sí...

― Realmente el amor es el sentimiento de afecto que comparten dos personas. Todas las relaciones se basan en el nivel de apego que se manifiesta en cada caso, en ninguna se presenta de la misma forma pero si comparte muchos de sus síntomas. ― Hace una breve pausa para asegurarse de que me calo de su explicación. ― Hay muchos tipos de amor, algunos más intensos y profundos que otros. Para que lo entiendas voy a citarte algunas de sus variedades; en primer lugar esta el incondicional amor que se profesa en el seno de una familia, el lazo de afecto que une a dos amigos o compañeros de una misma profesión, el deseo carnal que se siente al contemplar a una persona que resulta agradable a la vista, y por último y más complejo el amor que se le dedica a tu amada, amado. En cierto modo no hay ninguna explicación del todo lógica y acertada que explique este fenómeno que se produce, pero básicamente se da por una atracción física y emocional que crea cierta dependencia de esa persona a la cual se ama. Se dice del enamorado que varios de sus síntomas son la perdida del apetito y del sueño, ensimismamiento, mariposas en el estómago, latidos acelerados...Y esa sería la tesis científica, yo por mi parte considero que el amor es la magia más poderosa de todas entre ellas. ― Tras su explicación, Clow permanece en silencio casi a la espera de una reacción por mi parte... Clow y yo, tenemos ese tipo de relación, él pone todo su empeño en explicarme de una forma en la que pueda comprender aquello que me inquieta, aunque en muchas de las ocasiones ni ello consigue disolver mis dudas.

Aún así, el sólo hecho de escuchar su voz ya resulta suficiente aliciente, me gusta, me gusta la forma en la que deposita todo su esfuerzo por tratar de solventar mis inquietudes, la forma en la que acaricia mis cabellos, su risa, la manera en la que intenta parecer serio aun cuando no lo es pero sobre todo, la manera en la que pronuncia mi nombre. Y si medito sobre ello yo de verás...

― Le amo.

― ¿Eh? ¿Has dicho algo? ― Se vuelve para mirarme.

― Clow-san. ― Trato de captar toda su atención. ― Le amo. ― Por un instante el aludido abre los ojos más de lo acostumbrado para después estallar en una carcajada.

― ¡Creo que no me he explicado correctamente! ― Su risa va en un raro decrescendo hasta que finalmente se apaga.

― No, en realidad yo...

― ¡Eres encantadoramente adorable! ― Me interrumpe y revuelve el pelo.

― Clow-san

― ¿Disculparías a tu viejo y cansado amo? ― Se levanta y comienza a marchar.

― Clow-san. ― Hago ademán de seguirle, pero cuando el amo Clow se encuentra en el umbral de la puerta se da la vuelta para dirigirme una mirada severa que en contadas ocasiones le había contemplado.

― Tengo que ocuparme de un importante asunto, mientras tanto... ― Levanta su dedo acusador. ― ...No quiero oír ni una sola palabra a cerca de este asunto.


End file.
